


His Butler, Kinky

by heartsick_alien_diplomat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Come Swallowing, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Relationships to Be Added - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsick_alien_diplomat/pseuds/heartsick_alien_diplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a bunch of lemony one shots, featuring different pairings, kinks, and other fun things. Suggestions are welcome. Don’t like, don’t read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Kink/Prompt: Toys  
> Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel

After spending my 18th birthday with Elizabeth, I wanted nothing more than to enjoy some time with Sebastian. The demon is still my butler, but our relationship has grown into something _more_ over the long years. I’m his master during the day, but at night, I succumb to both his and my own desires. 

After I took my bath alone, I returned to my room, where Sebastian was cleaning various objects. 

“I don’t think you should bother getting dressed, young master. I would just rip those clothes off later as I ravish you.” Sebastian stated plainly.

His words seemed to go straight to my groin, and my cock twitched. I sat on the bed and watched him. 

“What are those?” I asked.

“Toys.” Sebastian grinned, “You’ll like them.”

He finished and pushed me down onto the bed. Shivering and now lying down, I looked up at him. Grinning mischievously, Sebastian stroked my chest and leaned in to kiss me. Soon after I had parted my lips, his tongue slid inside. He slid his hand down to my cock as we kissed. Wrapping his hand around it, Sebastian jerked it gently, and I moaned. He broke off and began to kiss and nip at my neck. I knew marks would be visible tomorrow, but I had a feeling Sebastian liked to see little bites and hickeys dotting my neck. 

While I continued to moan, he continued to stroke my dick, but opened a small vial of oil with his other hand. After rubbing it on my entrance, Sebastian slid a finger in. I gasped softly, and he continued to prod around in there. He brushed lightly against my prostate, causing me to cry out happily. Sebastian added another finger, and after rubbing against my prostate for a few moments, abruptly pulled them out. 

“Now, Ciel, this is a vibrating dildo,” Sebastian said as he oiled the object up and put the tip up against my entrance, “Ready?”

After I nodded, he slowly pushed it in. It pressed right up against my prostate. It felt...weird. Sebastian’s cock felt  _ much _ better. But then Sebastian turned the vibrating part to low, and holy fuck,  _ it felt amazing. _

“Nngh, Sebastian..” I moaned softly. 

“Yes, my darling?” He leaned down between my legs and licked the head of my dick. 

“M-more..please!” Because of my request, Sebastian turned the dildo up to medium, and engulfed my cock with his mouth. Moaning loudly, I grabbed the bedsheets and thrust my hips up into Sebastian’s mouth. He responded by sucking harder and turning the dildo up to its highest setting. 

“Hah, hah, nngh...I’m gonna..” I gasped and moaned. Sebastian, unfazed, only sucked harder and pushed the dildo further inside of me. 

“Holy fuck...Sebastian!” I screamed as I came. He sucked me dry, and removed his mouth when I was done. 

“Mm, delicious.” Smirking lewdly, he turned off the dildo and pulled it out.

“Thank you, Sebastian. That was...amazing. But next time, I want you to be inside me. Not some plastic thing,” I requested. 

“Of course, my Lord.” Sebastian promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, this is my first time writing smut! Hope you guys like it ;)


	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink/Prompt: Surprises  
> Pairing: Ciel/Elizabeth

They’ve been together for several content years, and their lovemaking has become rather boring. It has always been simple and vanilla, since Lizzie liked it that way. But Ciel longed for something more. He wanted to try new things and new positions. Lizzie noticed Ciel’s boredom in the bedroom and decided to do something about it.

“Mr. Phantomhive, your wife is here to see you,” the intercom on his desk announced.

“Er, send her up,” Ciel replied and looked out the window. He smiled as he thought about his life. Ciel has a beautiful wife, who he’s grown to love, a stable job as CEO of Funtom, and they plan on having children. What more could anyone want? His office door opened and in walked Elizabeth Phantomhive. Her silky blonde hair was cut into a cute bob, and one of Ciel’s oversized sweaters enveloped her petite body. A soft blush danced across her cheeks and nose, and she locked the office door behind her.

“Hello, dear. I’m surprised to see you here. And dressed like that, too.” Ciel was surprised that his fashion-forward wife, copy-editor of an amazing fashion magazine, had left the house in anything other than designer clothing. 

“I’ll show you, my love,” She purred softly. Lizzie pulled the sweater over her head, exposing her lacy, purple lingerie. The blush quickly spread down her perky breasts to her flat stomach. Shocked, Ciel just gaped at his daring wife.                                                                                                                                                                                                             

“Well, don’t just stare, honey. Come take what you want.” Lizzie smiled the most innocent smile possible. Growing hard, Ciel stood and walked over to her. She dropped to her knees, surprising him further. After pulling his pants and underwear down, Lizzie took her husband’s erect cock into her hands. She stroked its length gently, before poking out her little pink tongue and licking the head. 

“Shit,” Ciel gasped quietly. Lizzie licked the precum off as she stroked. 

“Lizzie, I’m really close..” 

“Mm, yeah, baby. Give it to me. All over my face, love.” She took her mouth off and kept stroking. Ciel moaned loudly.

“Come on, Ciel. Talking like this makes you want to  _ explode _ , doesn’t it? I want you to explode. All over me. I want to feel your hot- ” Ciel came on her pretty, little face. Spurts of white kept shooting out, and Lizzie opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to taste it. 

“Mm, I’m so horny, baby.” Lizzie stood. 

“How about I fuck you over my desk?” Ciel scooped her up and walked to his desk. Setting her down with her stomach on the desk and her legs over the side, Ciel put a hand on her round ass. 

“Hurry up, baby. I’m so wet. You don’t even need lube today…” Lizzie moaned and urged. Ciel kneeled behind her and slowly pulled her delicate panties down. He rubbed her clitoris, before pushing two fingers inside her. 

“Fuck me already, Ciel! Please! I need to feel you filling me up…” Gasping softly, Lizzie begged. Ciel removed his fingers, stood up, and put a condom on. He slowly pushed into her and immediately started thrusting. 

“You’re so tight, babe!” Ciel could feel her soft, tight walls massaging him as he fucked her. 

“Ah, Ciel! Fuck..!” Lizzie came loudly. Her spasming pussy seemed to pull him in farther, and Ciel couldn’t help but orgasm because of it. He pulled out and carefully took the condom off, before throwing it away. Lizzie stood up and leaned seductively against the desk. 

“That was fun, Ciel. I’ll have to surprise you more often…”


	3. Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Kink: Riding  
> Pairing: Claude/Alois

“Claude, look at me. In the eyes,” Alois demanded. The golden-eyed butler looked up as he slid the stocking up his master’s slender leg. 

“Do you ever feel anything, Claude? Like emotions and feelings?”

“I do, your Highness.”

“Do you feel anything for me? Besides hunger…” 

“...I’m not one for words, your highness. May I show you?”

Slightly confused, Alois stared at his butler for a moment before nodding. Claude slowly peeled the stocking off and instead ran his hand up the boy’s leg, stopping on his thigh. The older man kissed up Alois’s other leg, sending a shiver down the boy’s spine.

“Claude, what are you-” Alois was interrupted by his nightshirt being pulled over his head. The butler’s mouth began to lick and suck at the boy’s sensitive, pink nipples. His hands drifted down Alois’s pale, slim chest to his growing erection. Gripping the pink member, Claude pumped it as he sucked.

“Mm, Claude, it feels so good…” Alois moaned loudly, “I need to feel you inside of me, filling me up... Please do me hard and rough…”

Claude stopped and stood, before sitting down on the bed next to Alois. 

“Prepare yourself, then ride me.” Claude stated plainly.

Grinning seductively, Alois got on his hands and knees with his ass facing Claude. He reached back with both hands and spread his cheeks, exposing his well-used, yet tight little hole. After sliding two fingers in dry, Alois moaned wantonly as the pleasure and faint pain mixed. 

Claude watched with interest as Alois shoved his fingers in and out quickly, stretching himself for the large demon cock that would soon be filling him. Soon Alois grew tired of only having his fingers pumping him, so he sat back on his ankles and looked over his shoulder at Claude. 

“Undress, Claude.” Alois grinned. Stripping slowly and seductively, Claude lied down and waited for Alois to do as he pleased with his body. Alois sat between his butler’s legs and slowly licked Claude’s cock from base to tip several times. The boy let out soft moans as he licked off the precum oozing out of the huge dick. 

After Claude began to thrust up into the little, wet mouth, Alois stopped licking and straddled his butler. Alois positioned himself, before lowering his ass onto the hard dick below him. 

Moaning loudly, Alois began to roll his hips, as Claude thrust up into the boy. Claude pumped deeply into Alois, and the boy soon began to let out frantic moans and whimpers.

"Yes, Claude.. More, more!" Alois moaned lewdly, as he was lifted on and off his butler's dick.

Alois could feel the thick, throbbing cock rub and massage his insides as Claude roughly fucked him.  

“C-Claude, I’m so close…” Alois gasped. Claude pounded straight into that lovely little bundle of nerves inside the boy’s body, causing him to cum on Claude’s and his own chest. 

Alois breathed heavily, as Claude lifted him off his throbbing erection. Setting the boy down on the bed, Claude leaned over him. 

“Ready for round two?” 

**~to be continued~**


End file.
